


The Furry General

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waxer and Boil find a small creature. Boil knows exactly how this is going to end…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Furry General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



“Let’s keep him.”

Boil stared at Waxer for a long moment.

It had been three days with no signs of finding General Kenobi, the 501st had come to help in keeping fire down and aiding in the search and Waxer wanted to…

“This isn’t about the kid, is it?”

Waxer held the small creature in his hands scratching it under the neck.

“No, no, it’s not about Numa… but he’s all alone out here. Look at him, he looks half starved.”

Boil inspected the ginger tabby cat Waxer held out in front of him.

“Meorw,” The cat seemed deadpan. Unimpressed with the state of affairs…though he did seem skinny.

“We’re supposed to be finding General Kenobi, not cats,” Boil said, although he realized in the back of his head he was already resigned to it. Waxer had taken to collecting pathetic lifeforms since Ryloth. Usually little rodents he would give crumbs of rations, at one point a large arachnid that Woolsey in no way was impressed with. This was just how Waxer was. Hardened soldier, big softy.

The cat stared into Boil’s eyes. Boil felt himself drifting off for a moment. The cat didn’t look so standoffish anymore, he seems sort of… sweet. Wide-eyed. A soft gentle purr emitting…

“You’re right,” Boil heard himself saying.

“I am?”

“Yeah, we should take him along. He can be our mascot or something,” Boil shrugged.

He knew Waxer was grinning under his helmet.

“But if you get caught it was your idea,” He pronounced moving forward. “What are you going to call it?”

“I was thinking of Sweetie.”

“Isn’t it a boy cat?”

“He’s sweet,” Waxer pronounced, apparently not about to argue over it. Boil heaved a sigh, but it was Waxer’s cat after all. Far be it from him to suggest a more appropriate name.

“Just hurry up. We’ve covered this quadrant pretty well. No sign of the General.”

“He’ll be alright,” Waxer said with forced confidence. “General Kenobi is the best out there. If anyone could get out of it, it’s him.”

Boil hoped he was right.

-

‘Sweetie,’ or as Boil privately called him: the furry General was a strangely intelligent little thing. He rode on Waxer’s shoulder most of the time, except when a commander was around, then he would promptly disappear and reappear, making himself hard to find and scarce. He had charmed the men in their garrison who had all taken a vow not to rat out Waxer and Sweetie, and Boil was sure the cat would soon go from skinny to fat on all the treats that got snuck to him.

The only problem came was when Commander Cody was around. The cat seemed determined to try and reveal himself to him. Boil had once thrown him into an equipment storage container to stop him from revealing himself.

“Maybe the Commander smells good,” Waxer shrugged stroking the cat. They had down time. It had been two weeks since General Kenobi had gone missing. Everyone was becoming antsy. Of course they didn’t want to believe that their General was gone… but… by now he would have given them a sign, wouldn’t he?

And General Skywalker who had taken temporary command… he seemed to be refusing to call off the search. Rumour was that he had already been called back, but because they were so far out no one could force him to comply to the order.

Boil reached over and rubbed Sweetie’s head. It was sort of nice to have the cat. Kept everyone’s mind off it…

-TBC-


End file.
